parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Thankful Adventure/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Thankful Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, Happy Thanksgiving!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today is Thanksgiving!, and Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Gonna Tell Us What Were Thankful For! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here for Thanksgivng! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles!, Happy Thanksgiving! *Steve: We're So Excited to Tell Us What Were Thankful For! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Happy Thanksgiving, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Guess What!, We're Having A Big Dinner Tonight To Celebrate Where Everyone Is Thankful For! *Blue: And, Me, Sprinkles, and Steve are Collecting What Everyone is Thankful For!, In This... *(The thankful book appears) *Blue: Thankful Book!, That Steve Made! *Little Bill: Wow!, That's A Cool Thankful Book! *Sprinkles: Thanks, Little Bill! *Steve: See?, I Started With Me!, I've Written 3 Things That I'm Most Thankful For! *Blue: Wanna See? *Little Bear: Sure! *Sprinkles: Okay! *(Steve opens his thankful book) *Steve: I'm Thankful for My Friends, Cause You Guys Always Help Me, Blue, and Sprinkles Find The Clues!, You Know?, Thank You!, and My Green Striped Shirt, Cause It's My Favorite and I Look So Nice!, and Blue and Sprinkles!, Cause, Well..., I Just Love Them! *Blue: Aw!, Thanks, Steve! *Sprinkles: We Love You, Too! *Oswald: Hey!, Let's Go Ask Tickety! *Blue: Great Idea, Oswald! *Steve: Okay, Tickety!, What are You Thankful For? *Tickety: Are You Ready to Write It Down? *Sprinkles: Oh, Yeah!, We're Ready! *Tickety: I'm Thankful for..., Numbers!, Cause Numbers Help Me Tell Time! *Steve: Okay!, Got It!, That's..., That's Pretty Good, Tickety! *Blue: Hey!, Will You Help Me, Sprinkles, and Steve Figure Out What Everyone Else is Thankful For? *Ruby: Yeah! *Steve: You Will?, Great! *Blue: Hey!, I Know What I'm Thankful For! *Sprinkles: You Do, Blue? *Blue: Mm-Hmm! *Steve: Well, Blue!, What are You Thankful For? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Alright!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue is Thankful For!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Muck: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Yeah!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Okay, Sidetable!, What are You Thankful For? *Sidetable: Your Notebook! *Sprinkles: Oh!, Our Notebook! *Sidetable: Uh-Huh!, Because I Get to Hold It! *Blue: Oh!, Well, That's Great, Sidetable!, Thank You! *Sidetable: No!, Thank You! *Steve: No!, Thank You! *(Drawer opens) *(Drawer closes) *Beast: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Alright, Everyone!, We Need to Figure Out What I'm Thankful For!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, (Sniffs), We'll Just Follow That Yummy Smell! *Steve: Can You Smell That? *Dora: It Smells So Good! *Sprinkles: Maybe We'll Just Get A Snack in The Kitchen! *Blue: Let's Go! *Isa: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Blue: You Want Us to Eat A Clue? *Sprinkles: Um..., I Don't Know!, Me, Blue, and Steve Have Very Sensitive Stomachs! *April: No!, A Clue!, It's on The Apple! *Blue: Oh!, Now An Apple We Can Eat!, Okay! *(Blue almost eats the apple until...) *Blue: Oops!, Hey!, You Found My First Clue! *Duck: It's On The Apple! *Henry: So This Apple is Blue's First Clue! *Blue: Whew!, I Almost Ate My First Clue. *Steve: You Know Where We Need to Write This Clue!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: So..., An Apple! *Steve: Let's Start With A Curvy Line Down and Around, and Then A Little Curvy Line for The Stem!, An Apple. *Blue: Hmm, So, Do You Know What I'm Thankful For, With The Clue, An Apple? *Lofty: Maybe You Can Make Apple Pie for Thanksgiving By Making Apples! *Sprinkles: Oh!, Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find 2 More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Mr. Salt: Guys! *Mrs. Pepper: Guys! *Blue: Hey!, That Sounds Like Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper! *Sprinkles: Let's Go See! *Steve: Ooh!, Sure Does Smell Good in Here! *Mr. Salt: We are Cooking for Our Big Dinner Today! *Mrs. Pepper: We Need to Have A Little Bit of Everything at Our Feast!, We Need Something Sweet, Salty, and Even Something Sour! *Mr. Salt: But, Uh..., We Can't Figure Out Which is Which!, Will You Help? *Steve: Okay! *Blue and Sprinkles: Sure! *Mr. Salt: Which Food is Salty? *Steve: Hmm, Do You Know? *Blue: We Have Pretzels, Ice Cream, and Bread! *Sprinkles: Which of These Foods is Salty? *Maggie and Hamilton: The Pretzels! *Steve: The Pretzels?, Well, Let's See! *(Steve eats a pretzel) *Mr. Salt: Pretzels are Salty!, Like Me, Huh?, Okay!, Salty Pretzels for Our Feast! *Blue: Hey!, Wow!, How'd You Know That? *Sprinkles: You're Really Good in The Kitchen! *Mrs. Pepper: Do You Know Which Food is Sour? *Blue: Hmm, Well, We Have Apple Sauce, We Have Cranberry Sauce, and Butter! *Steve: Which of These Foods is Sour? *Kipper: The Cranberry Sauce! *Blue: The Cranberry Sauce?, Really?, I'm Not So Sure of The... *(Blue eats the cranberry sauce) *Blue: Yep!, That's Definitely Pretty Sour! *Maisy: Definitely! *Mr. Salt: Now We Need Something Sweet! *Steve: Ooh!, Okay! *Sprinkles: We Have Orange Potatoes, White Potatoes, and French Fries! *Blue: Which of These Foods is Sweet? *Franklin: The Orange Potatoes! *Sprinkles: The Orange Potatoes? *(Sprinkles eats the orange potatoes) *Mrs. Pepper: Yum!, Sweet Potatoes Indeed!, We Definitely Need Those for Our Feast! *Blue: Wow!, You are So Smart! *Steve: You Should Definitely Be A Cook!, or Something! *Mr. Salt: That Will Do It!, We Have Pretzels!, Which are Salty! *Mrs. Pepper: The Cranberry Sauce!, Which is Sour! *Sprinkles: Ooh!, and Sweet Potatoes!, Which are Sweet!, Just Like They Are! *Mr. Salt: Salty, Sour, and Sweet!, We are All Set!, Thank You! *Pablo: Oh, No!, Thank You! *Mrs. Pepper: No!, Thank You!, Now Go Finish Your Thankful Book and We'll Finish Cooking! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, That Reminds Me!, Okay!, What are You Thankful For? *Mr. Salt: We are Thankful for Paprika! *Mrs. Pepper: Cause She Makes Us So Proud! *Blue: That's So Sweet! *Steve: Great! *Sprinkles: And Paprika!, What are You Thankful For? *Paprika: Mommy and Daddy! *Steve: This Thankful Stuff Just Makes Me So..., Happy! *Blue: Well, We Better Go!, See You Later! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) We're Getting Ready for Our Feast! *Sprinkles: (Singing) We're Getting Ready for Our Feast! *Steve: (Singing) We're Getting Ready for Our Feast! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Better Go Find Some More Clues! *(Song Ends) *(Mrs. Scarecrow points to the left) *Steve: Oh!, This Way!, Thanks, Mrs. Scarecrow! *Shovel: I'm Thankful For... *Pail: You Know?, I'm Thankful For... *Blue: Oh!, It's Shovel and Pail! *Sprinkles: Hi! *Shovel: Hi, Guys!, Do You All Wanna Hear What We are Thankful For? *Linny: Absolutely! *Shovel: Okay!, So You Can Write That..., I'm Thankful for Sand!, Because It's My Favorite Thing to Play In! *Pail: And I'm Thankful for The Sun!, Because If We Don't Get Sunlight, Then How Would Our Garden Grow? *Jack: Wow!, Excellent! *Sportacus: Thank You, Everyone! *Steve: You Know?, We're Gonna Read My Thankful Book at Our Dinner! *Miss Spider: Ooh!, We Better Go Find Some More Blue's Clues! *Bounce: That's Right, Mom! *Blue: See Ya! *(A leaf falls out of a tree) *DJ Lance: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, Leaves!, To Eat? *Blue: Oh!, Well, I Guess It's Roughage! *Muno: No!, A Clue! *Blue: Oh!, You See Our Second Clue? *Sprinkles: Where? Category:Article stubs Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts